ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Śluby
W seriach I-X miało miejsce siedem ślubów. Pobrali się: *Michałowa i Stach Japycz *Wioletka i Stanisław Kotecki *Weronika Więcławska i Kao Tao *Jakub Sokołowski i Lucy Wilska *Leokadia Paciorek i Arkadiusz Czerepach *Patryk Pietrek i Jola *Witebski i Francesca Ślub Michałowej i Stacha Japycza thumb|200px Ślub odbywa się w ostatnim odcinku III serii (odc. 39 "Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie"). Poprzedzony jest dość długotrwałym narzeczeństwem, skrywanym przed ciekawskimi oczami mieszkańców Wilkowyj, głównie z inicjatywy Stacha, który w żadnej mierze nie chciałby uchybić reputacji swojej wybranki. Ostatecznie Stach uznaje, iż dalsze ukrywanie uczuć nie ma sensu i oświadcza się Michałowej w lesie. W kościele podczas ślubu ma miejsce doniosłe wydarzenie, bowiem Weronika Więcławska zaczyna rodzić. Na weselu debiutuje na scenie przyszły zespół Duo Spoko, wykonując piosenkę autorstwa Pietrka. Potrójny ślub Pod wpływem nowego wikarego - księdza Roberta, proboszcz dochodzi do wniosku, że był dotąd zbyt liberalny, tolerując liczne wolne związki w Wilkowyjach i tuż przed ślubem Michałowej postanawia doprowadzić „nielegalne” pary do zawarcia małżeństwa. thumb|200px Przeszkodą do ślubu Lucy i Kusego miał być fakt, że była ona uprzednio rozwiedziona. Jednak ksiądz Robert uzyskuje od Amerykanki informację, że z poprzednim mężem miała ona jedynie ślub cywilny, bowiem należał on do innego wyznania, o co sam Kusy nigdy jej nie zapytał z braku odwagi. Z punktu widzenia Kościoła, Kusy jest zatem wdowcem, a Lucy panną, nic więc nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby udzielić im sakramentu. thumb|200px Weronika jako zdeterminowana feministka o żadnym małżeństwie słyszeć nie chce, mimo że ojciec jej dziecka - Kao Tao - bardzo chciałby się z nią ożenić. Przeszkodą przy tym nie jest wyznanie Kao, który jest buddystą, bowiem buddyzm nie zabrania ożenku w innym obrządku i nie wymaga aktu apostazji w celu przyjęcia innej wiary. Na drodze do założenia rodziny stoi wyłącznie upór samej Weronki. Aby go przełamać, proboszcz rzuca na szalę całe swoje kapłaństwo, przypominając Weronice, kto ją od chrztu po bierzmowanie drogą duchową prowadził. Ostatecznie, gdy proboszcz straszy, że zrezygnuje z funkcji, jeśli Werka go zawiedzie, ta obiecuje, ze wyjdzie za mąż. thumb|200px Stasiek i Wioletka już dawno by się pewnie pobrali, gdyby nie to, że policjant chwilowo czeka na premię roczną, by sfinansować wesele. Wioletka z kolei sądzi, że Staśkowi pomysł ślubu wywietrzał z głowy, bowiem po oświadczynach do tematu nie wracał. Gdy te wątpliwości się wyjaśniają, oboje przyrzekają pobrać się jak najszybciej. thumb|200px Ślub tych wszystkich trzech par ma miejsce 42 odcinku IV serii (Śluby i rozstania). Inicjatorką potrójnej uroczystości jest Więcławska, która słusznie zauważa, że skumulowanie tych wydarzeń w jedną uroczystość będzie zwyczajnie tańsze, a gości i tak trzeba zaprosić w większości tych samych. Trzy pary zajeżdżają kolejno przed kościół: Kao i Weronika jego Beemką, Stasiek i Wioletka radiowozem, zaś Kusy i Lucy, jak na parę ze szlacheckiego dworku przystało – powozem, do którego zaprzężono ich dwa uratowane od śmierci konie. Drużbami pierwszej pary są Klaudia i Pietrek, drugiej Jola i Witebski, zaś trzeciej – Babka i Jerry. Lucy oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby takiej okazji, jak własny ślub, nie wykorzystała do jakiejś nowej społecznej inicjatywy. Ponieważ do wsi akurat zajechał mammobus, Lucy zamiast pozwolić księżom czynić ich powinność, staje przed ołtarzem przy mikrofonie i ogłasza ten fakt, namawiając zarazem panie, aby poddały się badaniom natychmiast po ceremonii. Gdy obowiązkowi obywatelskiemu stało się zadość, księża mogą nareszcie przystąpić do udzielania sakramentów. Przy tej okazji Lucy dowiaduje się jak jej wybranek ma właściwie na imię. Ślub Pietrków i Czerepachów thumb|200px Lodzia, która jakiś czas wcześniej podstępnie dała się uwieść Czerepachowi, zrywa z nim, gdy na jaw wychodzi, iż ten ukrył pieniądze, o których kradzież publicznie oskarżył Lucy. Arkadiusz początkowo udaje, że nic go to nie obchodzi, jednak szybko okazuje się, że nie potrafi przestać myśleć o Lodzi i nie może bez niej żyć. Czyta wiersze pod jej oknem, jednak na zranionej kobiecie nie robi to żadnego wrażenia i jego zaloty studzi kubłem zimnej wody, wylanej na głowę wielbiciela. Jednak żar miłości ogarnia bezwzględnego dotąd Czerepacha w takim stopniu, że w ostatnim, 52 odcinku IV serii (Zemsta i wybaczenie) własnym ramieniem wyważa antywłamaniowe drzwi w domu ukochanej. Tym czynem roztapia lód w sercu wybranki i gdy Arkadiusz przysięga, że stanie się przyzwoitym człowiekiem, ta postanawia przyjąć go z powrotem. thumb|200px W tym samym odcinku odnajduje się Jola, która wcześniej tajemniczo zniknęła i której wraz z Pietrkiem poszukiwała bezskutecznie cała wieś. Ostatecznie Pietrek odnajduje wybrankę u Babki, gdzie okazuje się, że Jola nie czeka na niego sama... Nowinę o tym, że zostanie ojcem Patryk ogłasza na rynku proboszczowi, który podejrzewa go, że to w wyniku nadmiernego upojenia tańczy na środku ulicy. Obydwa śluby mają miejsce pomiędzy serią czwartą a piątą, zatem nie jesteśmy ich świadkami i obie pary spotykamy w piątej serii już jako małżeństwa. Ślub Witebskiego i Franceski Podobnie jak w przypadku Pietrków i Czerepachów, nie jesteśmy świadkami tego ślubu, który odbył się pomiędzy serią VII a VIII, najprawdopodobniej we WłoszechWitebski wyjeżdża tam z narzeczoną w odc. 87 Ciężka ręka prawa i powraca dopiero w odc. 94 Wybacz mnie. Jednakże o tym, iż miał on miejsce świadczy m.in. to, że Francesca po powrocie do Polski (w serii VIII) ma zamiar starać się o obywatelstwo, które może uzyskać 3 lata po ślubie, a zaraz potem zamierza wstąpić w szeregi polskiej policji i następnie ukończyć szkołę oficerską. Ma to wpływ na karierę Staśka, bowiem ten, aby nie dopuścić do sytuacji, w której Francesca mogłaby zostać jego przełożoną, sam musi zdobyć stosowne wykształcenie, na co wg obliczeń Wioletki ma z kolei cztery lataInformacje te są podane w odc. 95 Czysta karta. Ponadto Wioletka określa Francescę i Tomasza "Witebskimi", a tak zwyczajowo mówi się o małżeństwach. Ciekawostki okołoślubne *Stach Japycz jest drugim mężem Michałowej, ona zaś jest jego pierwszą żoną. *Zarówno Weronika, jak Lucy w chwili zawierania małżeństwa są już matkami. Z kolei Jola w końcówce IV serii jest w ciąży, nie jest ustalone, czy ślub wzięła po urodzeniu się bliźniąt, czy przed. Przypisy Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Częste motywy w Ranczu Kategoria:Artykuły przeglądowe